1987 KATHY - Limited Edition 20" WEICHGELENKPUPPE 63016
This Gotz Handcrafted, Limited Edition Play Doll KATHY was produced in 1987; she measures 50cm/20" tall and has Doll ID # or Catalog Code: 63016. She has "[UNKNOWN HAIR TYPE[" long, tightly curled, red hair with tightly curled bangs; her hair is styled down with a white bow. Her "sleepy-eyes" are BROWN with a PINWHEEL eye design. KATHY is a Limited Edition, Handcrafted Doll doll designed and produced by Gotz with a total limited edition quantity of 2500 dolls produced. KATHY also comes with a 20 carat gold bracelet, inscribed with her name. She is an articulated, WEICHGELENKPUPPE doll. Handcrafted Dolls Handcrafted Dolls are dolls designed and crafted with the purpose of being passed down from generation to generation. These dolls are not intended for vigorous child play as Play Dolls are but are intended instead, to be a “beginner” collector doll (unlike Artist Dolls, which are considered true Collector Dolls). This particular handcrafted Doll is designed and produced by Gotz; it is mass-produced in limited edition numbers and in limited quantities. Each doll comes with a special wrist bracelet and Doll ID Tag along with a separate authentic "Certificate of Authenticity." In addition, each doll will be stamped and physically signed on their torso by a Gotz doll artist; the stamp will also include the limited edition number (ex. 2nd Limited Edition) and each doll will be numbered in the following format: “__/__” (the first number refers to where in the limited quantity that doll was produced/the second number refers to the total quantity of dolls produced). Dolls typically have wigged hair made from a high-quality material such as Kanekalon fiber, although some dolls will still have rooted hair. Most Gotz handcrafted dolls have sleepy-eyes; they may be made from hand-blown glass or from a higher quality plastic than that used in a Play Doll's eyes. Outfits are made from very fine materials and delicate fabrics, oftentimes with elaborate designs and multiple layers and/or pieces. For all of the reasons mentioned above, these dolls are slightly-to-moderately worth more than a "Play Doll", but are worth less than a Handcrafted Limited Edition doll designed by a specific Doll Artist (click here to read the differences between these two types of Handcrafted Dolls). CATALOG INFORMATION *Doll Name: KATHY *Year Produced: 1987 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code: 63016 *Doll Artist Name: MARIANNE GOTZ *Total Quantity of Limited Edition Dolls Produced: 2500 *Height in cm/inches: 50cm/20" *Doll Category: Limited Edition, Handcrafted Doll *German Classification: WEICHGELENKPUPPE m.20karatigem Goldarmband *German Classification in English: POSABLE SOFT BODY DOLL with 20 carat gold bracelet *Neckstamp Markings: Gotz-Puppe *Facial Mold Name: Doll that Shares a Starshine Facial Mold *Doll Collection/Series/Line: ENTER *'Original Cost of Doll: Approximately $250.00' PHYSICAL CHARACTERISTICS *Hair Color: RED HAIR *Hair Length: LONG HAIR *Hair Style: TIGHTLY CURLED HAIR with tightly curled bangs. *Hair Description: Long, tightly curled, red hair with tightly curled bangs; hair is styled down with a white bow. *Hair Type: UNKNOWN *Hair Material: KANEKALON *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYE *Eye Design: PINWHEEL **PINWHEEL: Eye design appears as either a "solid" color or as gradient wave ("~") that begins at iris and radiates outwards to edge of pupil. *'Skin Color': Light-Skinned *'Additional Physical Characteristics:' NONE Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, posable doll body part will typically have a ball-jointed socket, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations are then added up (i.e. an "articulation value") to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. ARTICULATION *'Body Type': SOFT-BODIED *'Torso Material': CLOTH *'Articulation Locations': Shoulders (+2); Hips (+2) **Neck (+1) and/or Head (+1); Shoulders (+2); Hips (+2); Torso (+1); Knee Caps (+2); Wrists (+2); Elbows (+2); Ankles (+2) *'Articulation Value': Please add up the number of articulated joints from the question above and enter here: 4 *'Articulation Type': MULTI-ARTICULATED (4-5 JOINTS MOVE/POSE): Doll can sit/stand unaided; both shoulders and hips will move/pose; head may articulate or rotate only. Ex. Most AG-style body types will fit within this category. Certificate of Authenticity Please include a photo example of this doll's original Certificate of Authenticity. Original Outfit Description KATHY originally came with a 20 carat gold bracelet, inscribed with her name. In her catalog photo, she is also seen holding a small bouquet of flowers nestled in white lace with a white bow. Please provide additional detailed physical descriptions on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this doll's original outfit and original accessories. Original Box Please describe the physical appearance of the original box this doll came in. Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Weichgelenkpuppe = Articulated Soft Body Doll Category:Soft-Bodied Dolls Category:Cloth Torso Dolls Category:Limited Edition Dolls Category:Handcrafted Dolls Category:Articulated Dolls Category:Dolls Produced Between 1980-1989 Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:Certificate of Authenticity Dolls Category:Kanekalon Haired Dolls Category:20" Dolls Category:Red Haired Dolls Category:Tightly Curled Haired Dolls Category:Long Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:Brown to Dark Brown Eyed Dolls Category:Pinwheel Eyes Category:Weichgelenkstehpuppe = Articulated Soft Standing Doll Category:Weichgelenkpuppe = Soft Articulated Doll Category:UNKNOWN HAIR TYPE Category:Dolls with Baskets, Flowers Category:Dolls that Share a Starshine Facial Mold Category:Gotz-Puppe